An automobile that is parked in sunshine, even for only an hour or two, at a place where no shade is available, becomes so hot inside the vehicle that it is often impossible for the driver and passengers to enter the car. The heat sometimes reaches a degree making it impossible to touch the steering wheel and metal parts within the car. This heat results from solar radiation, due to penetration of sun rays through the windows of the car. In recent years, cars intended for passenger use have practically the upper half of the car body composed of glass to provide good visibility. Parked cars must have the windows locked to avoid possible theft of articles and other unauthorized entry during the time the car is parked. Because of the damage that solar radiation causes to the interior of the automobile and also the heat developed when a car is parked in sunshine, means are required to protect the interior of the vehicle from such nuisances and damage.